


The Workshop of the Wooded Clan

by the_caffinated_idiot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_caffinated_idiot/pseuds/the_caffinated_idiot
Summary: The Wooded Clan has stayed in their workshop for as long as any of them can remember. Each shares a name with the wood they are most like. They live with out knowing and now they want to know.Written for Nordicpalooza 2020
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Pine had never thought of leaving the workshop. It was a cold winter that spewed snow and ice. Besides, he had everything he had ever wanted in the workshop. Even with the walls separating him and the frigid outside he still felt the nipping cold. Pine shivered. Pine was part of the wooded clan, as they called themselves. The wooded clan was a group who banded together because of necessity and stayed together because they were unwilling to part. Each member of the group shared a name with the wood used for their craft. Pine was pine because both shared the traits of being soft, easy to work, and adapt into a new shape. Pine ambled over to where Oak was working and plopped down besides him. Oak was working on a new bookcase. Pine watched him work for a bit and then picked up a piece he would carve to decorate the new selves that Oak was making. Pine liked to work with Oak,who was the strong and sturdy builder of the bunch. Oak carved pieces that Pine could only describe as a work of art. Oak would carve an intricate scenery and Pine would color it. That was how it always had been.

Pine and Oak had worked side by side for as long as they could remember. Oak wood was useful while pine wood garnished the work, each had a trait that the other lacked and amplified the ones they each possessed. Pine carved the scrap piece of wood without much thought. His mind wandered to a warmer place where the sun was shining and the breeze was soft. Pine’s mind then wandered back to outside the workshop window, the snow grew heavy on the tree branches that the group climbed when they were but little children. Pine’s mind only came back to reality when he nicked his thumb. “Ouch,” Pine said, “What? I didn’t even make anything good for that cut.” The scrap had become a sphere, instead of a grand item that Pine had hoped it to become. Oak shook his head, “Naw, it’s nice. We can paint it and set in on a base so it looks like a snowglobe.” Pine looked up at Oak with wonder in his eyes, how had Oak thought of a use of the sphere out of thin air. Oak gestured at Pine’s hand, “Come on, we should bandage that before it gets infected.” Pine nodded and stood to follow Oak to the adjacent house.

The workshop was the only way to the house, it was tucked in a small neck of the woods by an inlet which they would swim at in the warmer months. The group couldn’t remember what the rest of the world looked like but they remembered that they needed to stay here, it was safe. The trees surrounding the home had branches missing. The limbs of the mighty trees had been repurposed into things that the five had made. This had ranged from small carvings to large furniture sets they used. The world was peaceful where they were and that was all that mattered. At least to Pine anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character names are the names of wood so it's different. Here we go, names: Sweden is Oak and Finland is Pine.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Oak was finished bandaging Pine he went to see what the others of the workshop were doing. Birch was sitting on his bed flipping through old ideas, Redwood was being loud about making new blanks for the others, and Alder was in the nook. He held several books and many more were strewn about, opened to different pages. “What are ya doin’?” Oak asked. Alder looked up briefly before diving back into his book, “Don’t you wonder what is out there? I mean we all can’t remember why we are even here. I was just curious.” Oak thought for a minute, they all didn’t know why they were here. What did that mean? “You’re right, we don’t know. But,” Oak paused to gently close Alder’s book, “ We don’t need to know. We got each other. That’s all we need.” 

Alder looked up, a sadness glinting off his eyes,“But what of the world Oak? What if I wanted to know. What if I wanted to see what is out there, other than this little inlet. The world must be bigger.” “You know that we can’t get out of the inlet Alder.” “What if I sailed away? We have the gifts of crafting and carving. Why can’t we make a boat and explore.” Oak shook his head, “We don’t know how to sail Alder. We have been over this before.” Alder looked down again, “Yeah, you’re right. We should try and climb the cliff faces instead.” Oak was alarmed, “Climb a cliff face? Are you crazy?” “Maybe, but what else can I do?” “Not go anywhere.” Why did Alder want to leave so bad? Nothing bad ever happened here, not like the flashes of nightmares he had of the supposed past. The dark figures that chased him in his dream, intent on hurting him, couldn’t harm Oak or the rest of the clan here. “Alder, you really need to stop. What if you get hurt or lost or any number of things?” “Then that is that. I can’t stop, we’re running out of saplings.” It was true, the inlet was running out of young trees to plant. Seeds took decades, centuries even, to grow. They couldn’t afford to not have saplings. 

“Then we go together.” Alder looked surprised, “Truly? You’ll go with me?” “Not just me, every one. We came here together, we leave here together.” “Alright.” Oak helped Alder reshelve the books and left him to his devices. What was Alder thinking? They couldn’t leave, if they left then something bad would happen. Oak sighed, what was he going to do? The others wouldn’t listen to him if he said leaving was a bad idea and it was true that they were running out of wood. Oak looked out the small window in the hallway, it was snowing still. With that Oak was comforted, they could not, would not leave in the cold. He still had time to convince them it was a bad idea to leave the safety of the inlet and workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters, new names: Norway is Alder, Birch is Iceland, and Denmark is Redwood.


End file.
